


Finite le feste

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scorpione innamorato [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Né i Malfoy, né i Potter gradiscono questa unione, ma a Scorpius e Albus non importa.Scritta sentendo: Sad Piano – Solitary; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ObgGuFFz_E.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 1 p0rnfest.- Harry Potter, Albus/Scorpius, dolci
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorpione innamorato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046994
Kudos: 1





	Finite le feste

Finite le feste

La melodia che proveniva dal giradischi incantato risuonava nella stanza, alle pareti diverse foto-semoventi sorridevano e salutavano.

Alcuni ritratti sbadigliavano, sonnecchiando stesi nei loro scenari dai colori tenui.

Scorpius era steso sulla sua poltrona argentata, intento a guardare il soffitto sotto cui levitavano delle candele in parte consumate, che emanavano un forte profumo. Sulla pancia teneva appoggiata auna confezione di dolci, vuota per metà.

“Finalmente le vacanze sono finite. Non dovremo più sopportare le nostre famiglie almeno fino a Pasqua” disse Albus, appoggiandosi al bracciolo.

Scorpius alzò lo sguardo su di lui e gli porse un cioccolatino.

Il compagno si sporse e chiuse gli occhi, prendendolo in bocca, sentendo il sapore del cioccolato invadergli il palato.

Scorpius domandò: “Le nostre famiglie non ci accetteranno mai, vero?”.

Albus sospirò, negando col capo.

“Ho affrontato lo spazio-tempo per te, la cocciutaggine Potter-Malfoy non mi spaventa” ribatté.

Scorpius sorrise, si sporse e gli leccò le labbra che si erano sporcate di cioccolato.

“Allora, prendendo al vaglio queste feste, qual è stata la cosa migliore?” domandò.

Albus rispose: “I dolci?”.

Scorpius scoppiò a ridere, gli afferrò il braccio e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo. Gli accarezzò i morbidi e disordinati capelli mori.

Albus posò a terra la confezione di cioccolatini e gli si mise a cavalcioni, slacciandogli la cravatta Serpeverde.

“Penso che fossero stati i nostri momenti di dolcezza” ribatté Scorpius. Sentì Albus slacciargli i pantaloni e rabbrividì, Potter passò ad aprirgli i bottoni della camicia bianca.

Scorpius gli accarezzò il fianco, passandogli la mano sotto l’ampia felpa, mentre Albus arcuava la schiena, passando a baciargli il petto e l’addome piatto, oltre che pallido.

Nessuno dei due aveva le scarpe, Scorpius aveva dei calzini di flanella, mentre Albus aveva dei pesanti calzettoni di lana fatti in casa.

Severus si slacciò i pantaloni e se li abbassò, rimanendo con i suoi boxer rossi decorati con dei boccini.

“Sono ‘dolci’ anche quelli”. Scherzò.

Scorpius piegò le labbra in un ghigno sardonico, mentre aiutava l’altro a spogliarsi.

Entrambi si sentivano accaldati, rivoli di sudore iniziarono a scendere lungo i loro corpi, percorrendoli.

Le note della melodia si erano fatte vibrate e sembravano rimbalzare come delle cascatelle sui muri.

Albus afferrò i fianchi di Scorpius e li sollevò, facendo strusciare i loro bacini.

Scorpius, avvertendo l’eccitazione impellente farsi sempre più forte, si abbassò gli slip firmati, verde acido con le scritte argentate.

Liberò dall’intimo anche Albus, stringendogli le natiche con foga, premendo con le dita.

Albus deglutì saliva e lo baciò, con le labbra bollenti. I loro occhi febbricitanti s’incontrarono.

\- Lui è sempre così deciso e coraggioso. Non ho mai capito come mai, nonostante questo lato di lui, sia stato smistato nella mia casata – rifletté Scorpius.

Penetrò Albus con un colpo secco, iniziando a muoversi verso di lui.

Severus si arcuò all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare dalle spinte e dal ritmo dell’amante. Alcune ciocche more gli erano aderite al viso.

Scorpius continuava a tenerlo per i glutei, con movimenti danzanti che facevano sfregare la sua pelle contro la stoffa del divano.

La melodia andò scemando, finché non si spense.

L’ambiente, che profumava per i dolci e le candele, iniziò ad essere denso di umori.

Scorpius venne, deglutì ansante e scivolò fuori da Albus, lo fece stendere su di sé e gli accarezzò il membro, fino a farlo venire a sua volta.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il respiro, ascoltando il battito rapido di Malfoy.

Scorpius posò un bacio delicato sulla testa di Potter, tra i capelli.


End file.
